S2E12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Summary "The Cat Woman from Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)" (Japanese title: Elise the Cat Woman!) is Season 2's twelfth episode, and the eighteenth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with the TMNM, Christopher Aonuma's group, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Yuffie Kisaragi watching the 1958 film version of "The Blob" on their TV set, which bothers Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough due to it being noisy. Then Christopher's group asks Blaze the Cat and Big the Cat how two cats like them easily resist killing Cloud and Aerith like the cats they are, to which they gladly explain that they use willpower to keep themselves under control since they were friends with the rats in the sewers when they were once normal kittens. At their hideout, Loki's group uses their new Matter Transporter to teleport the henchmen to the city dump while the henchmen are eating their Chinese takeout. At the dump, the henchmen are accidentally dumped into the sewers and they stumble upon the sewer lair to find our heroes still watching their movie. Noticing each other, our heroes and the henchmen then proceed to fight against each other, destroying the TV and wrecking the room in the process. At the hideout, Loki's group shoo off a female stray cat from the Matter Transporter's controls and the result of the cat pushing the buttons; The Matter Transport teleported the henchmen back to the hideout. Back in the sewer lair, our heroes contact Elise Oriana III and Tai Kamiya's groups and ask them to get them a new TV set, which they do along with Kara Wallaroo and Roxanne Pear. Upon learning from our heroes about the henchmen somehow finding the sewer lair for a mysterious reason, Elise and Tai's groups discovers a Chinese takeout box the henchmen dropped before and Elise decides to investigate, starting at Woo's Oriental Palace, which is a dive according to our heroes. Once there, Elise learns that the henchmen came from the warehouse at the pier from Woo himself and goes to investigate. Upon arrival, Elise began taking pictures of the Matter Transporter in the warehouse when the same cat appeared and accidentally pushed some buttons as Elise tried to politely shoo her away. But then the Matter Transporter activates and blasts Elise and the cat with its energy beam. After the cat leaves, Elise then noticed her nails are sharp as a cat's, much to her concern. At Elise, Christopher, and Tai's group's apartment, Elise returns to find some cats have followed her, much to her and her and Tai's groups' confusion. Then as they try to feed themselves and the cats, Elise begins to show strange cat-like symptoms, much to her and her and Tai's groups' concern. At Woo's Oriental Palace, our heroes arrive to find Elise and ends up getting into a fight against the employees and customers, who were shady to begin with. At the Channel Six building, Elise and Tai's groups are concerned even more when Elise becomes more cat-like. Then immediately as Elise explains what happened at Loki's group's hideout, she transforms into a mutant cat, much to her and her and Tai's groups' concern. After Elise jumps out the window and lands on the ground, she leaves to find a way to make the Matter Transporter change her back to her human form. Concerned for Elise, Elise and Tai's groups contact our heroes and tells them to meet them at the subway station at 4th and Broadway. At the hideout, Elise tries to find a way to change herself back when Loki's group and their henchmen arrive, having heard her arriving. Then immediately upon realizing Elise is mutated by the Matter Transporter, Loki's group and their henchmen imprison her in a cage to think up an evil plan to use Elise in. At the subway station at 4th and Broadway, our heroes meet up with Elise and Tai's groups and are told of what happened, although they didn't know where Elise is heading to find Loki's group's hideout. Remembering the pictures she took there, our heroes decide to go to Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups' apartment to see the pictures and figure out where Elise went. At the hideout, Loki's group and their henchmen lock a mind-control collar on Elise's neck, and once under their control, Elise is ordered to go kill Cloud and capture Aerith alive and unharmed. Once released from the cage, Elise breaks a tiger out of the zoo to use it to help her. At the alleyway at Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups' apartment, our heroes are about to go in through the fire escape staircase when the tiger arrives. After escaping the tiger, our heroes arrive inside Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups' apartment and finds the photos. Learning of the warehouse from the pictures, as well as the cat being the culprit that accidentally mutated Elise, our heroes decide to go find the cat when they spot Elise and the tiger going into the sewers. After Blaze, Yuffie, Christopher, Big, and Froggy go after them, they arrive to try and help Cloud and Aerith just when the tiger and Elise prepare to attack Cloud. With Loki's group and their henchmen, they show Uka-Uka's group their plot and Uka-Uka's group is impressed. Then they explain that there's no second chances for Loki's group once they bring the Jotundrome back to Earth in a week. After Cloud and Aerith contact our heroes, who successfully found the cat, our heroes return to the sewer lair and manage to free Elise from Loki's group's control by helping her enforce willpower into herself. Then they unlock the mind-control collar from Elise's neck, removed it, and destroyed it. Then they immediately locked the tiger into a nearby cage. Then our heroes go to the hideout and, after distracting Loki's group and their henchmen, successfully changes Elise back into her human form with the Matter Transporter. After our heroes escape, Koala Kong accidentally breaks the Matter Transporter, attempting to crush a mouse, causing it to blow up. Loki's group and their henchmen, after escaping the explosion, vows to defeat our heroes even more. In the sewer lair, our heroes celebrate Elise's return to being a human. Then they learned that Elise and Allison Oriana have adopted the cat and named her Princess, to which they happily accept. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 12 (2 by Cortex, 3 by Vanitas, 1 by Moe, 2 by Myotismon, 1 by Hunter J, 2 by Pinstripe, 1 by Koala) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Channel Six Building, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's Group's Apartment, Abandoned Warehouse, Woo's Oriental Palace, City Dump, and City Zoo * Gadgets: Mobiancom, Communicator, Matter Transporter, and Mind-Control Collar * Knuckles and Blaze have eaten at Woo's Oriental Palace before, at least enough to know that it's bad news, including the food. * This episode reveals that Big and Blaze, despite being cats, have extreme willpower that keeps them from attacking Cloud and Aerith, who are rats. And as a result, Cloud and Aerith have no problem with being near dogs and cats. * While Sonic and Max imitate Humphrey Bogart at Woo's Oriental Palace, Charmy instead imitated James Cagney in the same scene. * The movie the TMNM, Tiny, Dingodile, Yuffie, and Christopher's group are watching before fighting the henchmen is the 1958 film version of "The Blob." Then later, after receiving a new TV from Elise and Tai's groups, are watching "The Thing from Another Planet." * The cat that accidentally mutated Elise into a mutant cat is adopted by Elise and Allison in the end and named Princess. That aforementioned cat will end up returning in Season 3, still being Elise and Allison's pet. * Elise and Yuffie both broke the Fourth Wall in this episode (When Elise admitted she sounded like Rarity when she complained about Woo's Oriental Palace being a dive, and when Yuffie tells us readers to try saying Charmy's line "Man, there’s nothing like a furious, fun-filled, food flinging fight" three times fast) Goofs * When the henchmen find the TMNM and their allies watching TV, Ripper's red swirls in his yellow eyes are also colored yellow in one shot. * Koala's eyebags disappear and reappear in different shots throughout the episode. * In one shot when Blaze pins Elise down with Big's help, her red oval gem on her forehead is missing. * In one shot when Myotismon says to Mummymon "It's not a present, you cretin," his bat brooch is mission its face. * Elise's whiskers, while as a mutant cat, keep disappearing and reappearing in between shots throughout the episode. * During Elise and Tai's groups' explanation to our heroes regarding Elise's mutation in one shot, Matt's eyes are colored brown instead of blue. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III (Temporally mutated into a cat) * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * Joe Kido * Kara Wallaroo * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Roxanne Pear * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Temporally changes into her Beast form in this) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Temporally changes into his Beast form in this) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **キャットウーマンのエリス！ **Kyattoūman no Erisu! **Elise the Cat Woman! * English ** USA: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) ** UK: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Latin America Spanish **Elise la Mujer del Gato **Elise the Cat Woman * Castilian Spanish **Elise la Mujer del Gato **Elise the Cat Woman * Catalan **Hijinks de Gats **Cat Hijinks * French **Mutation de Chat **Cat Mutation * Canadian French **Chat Mutasyon **Cat Mutation * German **Elises Mutation **Elise's Mutation * Italian **Una Situazione da Gatto **A Cat Situation * Portuguese **Elise o Gato **Elise the Cat * Brazilian Portuguese **Elise o Gato **Elise the Cat * Mandarin Chinese **爱丽丝猫女！ **Àilì sī Māo Nǚ! **Elise the Cat Woman! * Cantonese Chinese **愛麗絲貓女！ **Àilì sī māo nǚ! **Elise the Cat Woman! * Korean **고양이 여자 엘리스! **Goyang-i Yeoja Elliseu! **Elise the Cat Woman! * Danish **Elise i Fare **Elise in Danger * Dutch **Een Kattenvrouw **A Cat Woman * Swedish **Elises Omvandling **Elise's Transformation * Icelandic **Katt Vandræði **Cat Trouble * Norwegian **Elises Katteproblem **Elise's Cat Trouble * Thai **แลิซเแมวผู้หญิง! **A lis Eæw ̄Phū̂h̄ỵing! **Elise the Cat Woman! * Russian **Помоги кошке **Pomogi Koshke **Help the Cat Woman * Polish **Uratuj Kobietę Kot **Rescue the Cat Woman * Finnish **Kissanaisen Pelastamiseen **To the Cat Woman's Rescue * Hungarian **Macska Nő Riporter **Cat Woman Reporter * Greek **Αποθηκεύστε τη γυναίκα γάτας **Apothikéfste ti Gynaíka Gátas **Save the Cat Woman * Hebrew **אישה חתולה מוטציה **Ayshh Htvlh Mvttsyh **Mutated Cat Woman * Arabic ** المرأة المسخ القط ** Almar'at Almasakh Alqut ** The Mutant Cat Woman Episode Links Previous: S2E11: Creatures from Dimension X Next: S2E13: Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare Category:Season 2 Episodes